Pet
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] "Tanganmu kenapa?"/"Dicakar."/"Oleh?"/"Kucing."/Iya, Jungkook memelihara kucing./KookV, KookTae, JungkookxTaehyung. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

PET

KookV

BTS Fanfiction

Warning! Typo bertebaran, dll

Happy reading~

.

.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

Jungkook melirik punggung tangannya. Terdapat goresan kecil di sana. "Dicakar."

"Oleh?"

"Kucing."

Teman Jungkook, yang mana adalah Jimin, mengeryit. "Kau punya kucing?"

"Sejak lama."

"Aku tak pernah tahu," Jimin masih menampakkan ekspresi bingung.

Jungkook menatap temannya jengkel. "Penting?" ia menyodorkan buku pada Jimin. "Bukankah lebih baik kau menyelesaikan tugasmu? Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Sambil melihat pekerjaan Jungkook, Jimin tertawa. "Tampaknya kau harus belajar mengontrol emosimu, bukankah begitu?" candanya. "Kau mudah sekali marah karena hal sepele."

"Diam," kata Jungkook dengan nada rendah. Ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Jimin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Memang ia terbilang mudah marah, tapi sungguh, kali ini ia tidak marah. Ia hanya sedikit kesal pada rekan sebangkunya itu karena sejak tadi, pemuda itu lebih banyak bicara dibanding bekerja. Tugas matematika yang seharusnya diselesaikan berdua pun alhasil hanya dikerjakan oleh Jungkook.

Memutar bola mata, ingin sekali Jungkook menghadiahi kepala Jimin dengan buku setebal limabelas centi yang entah ia lupa milik siapa. Yang jelas, ia merasa terganggu dengan tawa Jimin yang tak kian berhenti, padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu.

"Cepat selesaikan itu dan biarkan aku pulang," geram Jungkook, menuding buku tulisnya yang akan disalin Jimin.

"Baiklah, baik, tenang," Jimin menyudahi tawanya dan mulai menulis. Menyunggingkan seringai kecil di bibirnya, ia berkata dengan pandangan yang tetap tertuju pada buku, "Kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang agar bisa bermain dengan peliharaanmu, 'kan? Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook bisa jadi semanis ini."

Sudah cukup. Jungkook hilang kesabaran. "Jimin," panggilnya. Jimin mengangkat kepala, pandangannya terlihat polos. "Buku ini tebalnya kira-kira limabelas centi. Mau kau rasakan bagaimana sakitnya ia saat menghantam kepalamu?"

Jimin tersentak, lalu menggeleng cepat. Ia lantas meminta maaf atas ucapannya, lalu mempercepat gerakan tangannya menyalin hasil kerja Jungkook. Tulisan Jungkook sangat bagus dan rapih, sehingga Jimin mudah membaca dan mengikuti apa yang tertulis di sana. Walau harus menyalin perhitungan yang membuatnya pusing, menurutnya itu lebih baik dibanding mengorbankan kepala berharganya pada sebuah buku.

.  
(PET) .

Hujan terlampau deras pada malam itu. Jungkook sampai rumah dengan tubuh separuh basah. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Jimin. Kalau tahu Jimin hanya akan menyalin apa yang telah dikerjakannya, maka ia akan mengajak Jimin untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya saja, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot melawan deras hujan saat harus mencapai rumahnya sendiri. Biarlah Jimin yang kehujanan, Jungkook tidak peduli.

Tapi terlambat. Jungkook mengambil keputusan yang salah. Betapa bodohnya ia karena membawa dirinya sendiri pada kesialan. Karena itu, menyesal pun rasanya percuma. Semuanya telah terjadi.

Setelah memasuki rumah dan meletakkan payungnya, sang ibu menyambutnya dengan wajah prihatin.

"Astaga Jungkook, kenapa celanamu basah sekali? Kau memakai payung dengan benar kan, sayang?"

"Hujannya sangat deras," Jungkook menjawab seraya menuding jendela. "Hujan angin. Aku hanya bisa melindungi kepalaku dari air. Tidak bisa menolong kakiku."

Memang benar. Cuaca terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Jendela menampakkan beberapa barang di luar yang terbang akibat tertiup angin kencang.

Ibu Jungkook memandang jendela sebentar, kemudian beralih pada anaknya lagi. "Kalau begitu cepat pergi ke kamarmu dan bersihkan diri, kau terlihat sangat berantakan," katanya.

Jungkook menurut. Cepat-cepat ia melepas sepatu dan bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Sebelum ia naik tangga, ibunya sempat berkata bahwa ia bisa turun dan makan malam terlebih dahulu kalau merasa lapar. Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Seekor kucing orange kecoklatan mengeong keras begitu Jungkook melangkah masuk kamarnya. Kucing tersebut berlari dan langsung melompat ke arah Jungkook, yang dengan sergap ditangkap Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar. Kucing bertubuh sehat itu berceloteh dengan bahasanya, membuat Jungkook tertawa. Tampaknya kucing Jungkook tengah memarahinya karena pulang malam.

"Menungguku?" pertanyaan Jungkook dihadiahi ocehan kucingnya lagi. "Maaf, aku harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman. Selain itu, hujan sangat deras! Kau tak melihatnya?" ia dan kucingnya sama-sama memandang ke luar jendela. Petir menyambar-nyambar di sana. Kucing milik Jungkook kembali menghadap majikannya, lalu mengusak kepalanya pada dada sang majikan sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Baik, aku maafkan," respon Jungkook seraya menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia membawa kucingnya ke meja belajar. Menurunkan kucingnya di sana, ia berkata, "Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau tak keberatan ditinggal sebentar 'kan, V?"

Kucing yang dinamai V itu jelas menjawab 'tentu aku keberatan' jika memang ia bisa bicara. Namun karena tak bisa melakukannya, ia hanya mendiami Jungkook dan justru menatapnya dalam diam. Beruntung Jungkook sangat mengerti arti tatapan itu, sehingga ia mencari sebuah benda agar bisa dimainkan V sementara menunggunya selesai membersihkan diri.

Jungkook meraih sebuah bola kecil di laci meja, lalu menunjukkannya pada V. Mata V mengekor pada gerakan tangan Jungkook yang memegang bola. Ketika bola tersebut dilempar, V mengejarnya cepat. Jungkook tertawa lagi sebelum pamit pada kucingnya untuk mandi.

V masih sibuk memainkan bola lemparan Jungkook ketika Jungkook selesai mandi. Melirik jam dinding, Jungkook membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah piyama. Diletakkannya piyama yang terlipat rapi itu di atas kasur. Kemudian ia duduk di kasur dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada kucingnya.

"Sudah waktunya, bukan?" tanya Jungkook pada V. Dengan posisi telentang, V diam menatap majikannya. Ia pun melihat jam dinding.

V menjatuhkan barang mainannya. Menyempatkan diri menoleh pada Jungkook, ia duduk manis membelakanginya. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, sosok kucing itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda manis bersurai coklat madu yang tubuhnya halus tanpa cacat. Ia berbalik ke arah Jungkook dan merangkak mendekatinya. "Ayolah, Jungkook, aku bukan anjing. Mengapa kau memberiku bola?"

"Kukira tidak ada bedanya mainan kucing dan anjing," sahut Jungkook, sama sekali tidak kaget dengan perubahan wujud kucingnya. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk. "Aku baru membelinya kemarin. Kau tidak suka?"

V duduk bersila di hadapan Jungkook. Tubuhnya bersih tanpa sehelai busana yang melekat. "Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka buntalan benang."

"Kau sudah memilikinya."

"Aku menghilangkannya."

"Itu salahmu," Jungkook membalas, V merengut. Melihat V yang belum berpakaian, Jungkook mengambil piyama yang telah ia siapkan lalu menyodorkannya pada pemuda perwujudan kucing itu. "Pakailah dulu, lalu tolong kunci pintu. Aku lupa."

V mengikuti perkataannya. Diraihnya piyama Jungkook dan memakainya. "Tapi aku tidak suka pakai ini," ia menggerutu seraya memanyunkan bibir. Selesai mengenakan piyama, ia mendekati pintu dan menguncinya, kemudian tidur meringkuk di tengah ruangan.

"Kau sudah memakainya sejak umurmu enam bulan," Jungkook turun dari kasur. Ia mendudukkan diri di depan V. Sambil mengelus surai coklat V dengan lembut, ia berkata, "Saat itu tubuhmu jauh lebih kecil dariku sehingga piyamaku terlalu besar di tubuhmu."

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa," kata V. "Umurku empatbelas bulan dan bisa dibilang kini aku seumur denganmu," nadanya terdengar bangga.

Jungkook tertawa lagi. Ia mengerti maksud V. Empatbelas bulan umur kucing setara dengan manusia yang berumur tujuhbelas tahun. Tidak terasa, kini V sudah dewasa. Sejak awal memelihara V, Jungkook tidak pernah melewatkan hari tanpa gelak tawa. Mungkin melihat V yang hanya bernapas pun dapat membuatnya mengukir senyum pada wajahnya yang jarang menampakkan ekspresi di hadapan orang lain. Sifat Jungkook yang pemarah dan dingin akan berubah dalam sekejap jika sudah berurusan dengan kucingnya tersebut. "Berhentilah bertambah tua dengan cepat. Kau bisa lebih tua dariku dalam kurun waktu yang singkat."

"Akan kuusahakan kalau aku bisa."

Keduanya tidak saling bicara selama beberapa menit. V menikmati belaian tangan Jungkook pada kepalanya. Perlahan, tangan itu turun ke dagu V, menggelitiknya. Sang empu mendongak sambil memejamkan mata, merasa geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah kau merasa waktumu berubah semakin cepat?" Jungkook kembali memulai topik. V membuka mata.

"Ya, aku menyadarinya," jawab V. Ia memandang Jungkook sejenak. Senyum polos mengembang di wajahnya. "Mungkin akan ada saat bagiku untuk berubah di sore atau siang hari? Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Ibuku akan tahu."

Senyum V seketika luntur. Ia lelah disembunyikan seperti ini. Ya, disembunyikan. Tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa selama ini wujudnya bisa bertranformasi dari kucing menjadi manusia, bahkan ibu Jungkook pun tidak tahu.

Aneh? Memang. Tapi ini kenyataan yang telah dilihat Jungkook sejak beberapa bulan lalu, setelah ia menemukan dan memutuskan untuk membawa V yang kala itu masih sangat kecil. Awalnya ia sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan seorang bocah laki-laki di kamarnya pada tengah malam, namun ketika mengetahui bahwa bocah tersebut adalah wujud lain kucingnya, sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan keberadaan V dari orang lain, terutama ibunya.

Tidak, Jungkook juga tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Sampai detik ini pun Jungkook masih bertanya-tanya mengenai sosok V yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat ingin menanyakan hal ini, namun diurungkan niatnya setiap kali melihat V tampak ceria saat berada dalam sosok manusianya. Biarlah ini jadi misteri yang takkan pernah terpecah. Selama ia bisa melihat senyum V, tidak masalah bila ia harus memendam rasa keingintahuan yang dalam.

V memiliki waktu tertentu untuk berubah. Dari tengah malam yang menjadi waktu pertamanya melakukan perubahan, hingga tepat jam delapan malam seperti saat ini. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa waktu perubahaannya semakin maju.

Bagi Jungkook, perubahaan V yang semakin cepat justru membuatnya gusar. Kenapa? Karena apabila V berubah di sore atau siang hari, maka ibunya akan tahu, sebab ia rutin memasuki kamar Jungkook untuk membereskannya. Dapat dipastikan ibunya tak lagi menyentuh kamar Jungkook jika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam ke bawah, membuat perubahan V masih terbilang aman untuk saat ini.

"Jungkook, apa kau lapar?"

"Hmm sedikit," jawab Jungkook. Ia memerhatikan V yang sedang memeluk perutnya sendiri. Kini kepala V sedang berada di pahanya. "Kau lapar?" ia balik bertanya, yang segera dibalas V dengan anggukan malu.

"Mungkin ibu lupa memberiku makan karena terlalu mencemaskanmu tadi," kata V. "Aku juga sama cemasnya memikirkanmu sampai tidak meraung kelaparan."

Jungkook tertawa agak keras. "Apa-apaan kau. Memangnya kau singa, bisa meraung?" candanya. V ikut menertawakan ucapannya sendiri. Jungkook mendorong pelan V agar bisa berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu. Tunggu disini."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kuyakin kau juga belum makan malam."

"Aku akan mengambil makanan untuk diriku juga. Kita makan bersama."

V mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah Jungkook ketika ingin membuka pintu. Jungkook menoleh padanya. "Um..." V meraih bola yang sedari tadi diabaikannya. Tanpa menatap Jungkook, ia berkata dengan nada yang sangat pelan, "Maaf soal cakaran kemarin. Kalau sedang berada di raga kucing, kadang aku tak bisa mengontrol diri."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak memainkan kakimu. Ada sebagian kucing yang tidak suka dengan itu, dan kau salah satunya."

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," lirih V, masih merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah," Jungkook berusaha bicara dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat ceria, agar V melupakan perbuatannya kemarin. Sungguh, itu memang hal yang tak perlu dipikirkan. "Aku pun tidak akan mengulanginya. Lain kali, beritahu saja apapun yang kau suka dan tidak kau suka agar aku bisa menjaga sikapku padamu."

V lagi-lagi menjawab dengan anggukan mengerti. Ia melambaikan tangan saat Jungkook keluar ruangan. Duduk manis menanti kembalinya Jungkook dengan semangkuk makanan yang amat dirindukannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa kelaparan seperti ini, karena biasanya ia diberi makan tepat waktu.

Sambil menunggu, V berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Darimana asalnya, mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Tentu tak ada kucing lain di luar sana yang memiliki kemampuan sama sepertinya.

"Sebenarnya aku siapa?"

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Maaf banget aku gabisa update Chong, Jojun, Balsa! sekarang... mungkin baru dilanjutin minggu depan atau depannya lagi, soalnya menjelang UN /nangis/ Ff ini cuma iseng sih, tiba2 dapet ide aja setelah denger adekku dicakar kucing. Tadinya mau dibikin oneshot tapi kepanjangan, jadi kubagi dua. So, what do you think about this chapter guys?

Thanks for reading

Review pleaseee 


	2. Chapter 2

PET

KookTae

(JungkookxTaehyung)

Warning! Typo bertebaran, dll

Happy reading~

.

.

"Apa ini?" V mengangkat sebuah benda asing yang baru saja diberikan Jungkook padanya.

"Itu choker," jawab Jungkook singkat. Bukannya mengerti, V justru memiringkan kepala bingung. Jungkook membuang napas sebelum menjelaskan lebih rinci. "Choker adalah sesuatu yang kau pakai di leher. Fungsinya tidak beda jauh dengan kalung, tapi choker melekat di leher ketika dipakai sedangkan kalung tidak."

V merespon dengan suara 'oh' panjang sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa kau memberi ini padaku?"

"Hadiah," Jungkook menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Hari ini tanggal 1, yang berarti umurmu telah bertambah satu bulan."

Alis V terangkat sebelah. "Tak seperti biasa?" ia bertanya, heran. Ekspresinya berubah curiga. "Biasanya kau hanya mengabariku, tidak memberiku sesuatu seperti ini. Apa ada alasan lain?"

Jungkook tak langsung membalas. Ia justru tersenyum, lebar sekali. V merasa mulut Jungkook tak lama lagi akan robek kalau terus tersenyum selebar itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu pasti kapan kau dilahirkan, tapi-" Jungkook memegang kedua pundak V secara tiba-tiba. Sang empu tentu terlonjak kaget. Kemudian Jungkook mengarahkan tatapannya tepat pada manik biru pemuda perwujudan kucing tersebut dan meneruskan, "-sesuai perhitunganku, hari ini kau tepat berusia lima belas bulan. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Apa?"

"Usiamu setara dengan manusia yang berusia delapan belas tahun," senyum Jungkook belum pudar. "Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku juga. Kini aku juga berusia delapan belas tahun, sama sepertimu."

V terkejut. Manik birunya melebar, membuatnya terlihat lucu. "Benarkah?" mendapat anggukan, V langsung antusias. "Astaga! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?"

"Jika aku memberitahumu, apa kau bisa memberiku kejutan?" Jungkook balik bertanya sambil tertawa pelan. "Memangnya kau mengerti tentang tanggal? Kau saja tahu pertambahan umurmu karena aku selalu memperingatinya setiap pergantian bulan."

Mendengarnya, V mengembungkan pipi. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti tanpa diajari lebih dulu? Kau kira aku pernah menjadi manusia sebelumnya?" balasnya, yang tanpa sadar membuat Jungkook terdiam. Tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jungkook, V meneruskan, "Kalau aku tidak mengerti, tentu itu salahmu karena tidak mengajariku!"

Mendapat kesadarannya kembali, Jungkook tertawa agak keras. Bertujuan agar V tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook sempat termenung beberapa detik. "Iya, iya, aku yang salah," ia mengalah. V terlihat puas mendengarnya. "Mengenai hadiahmu, tadinya aku ingin memberi kalung kucing biasa. Tapi, mengingat kau yang memiliki dua wujud, aku tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membiarkanmu tercekik ketika tiba-tiba berubah."

"Tapi jika aku memakainya sekarang, benda ini takkan melekat pada leherku saat aku berubah ke wujud kucing."

"Lebih baik dibanding tercekik, bukan?"

Benar juga. V mengangguk menyetujui. Selanjutnya Jungkook meminta izin untuk memasangkan choker pada leher V. Begitu dipersilahkan, Jungkook cepat-cepat melekatkan benda pemberiannya tersebut pada leher si pemuda perwujudan kucing.

"Kau tahu?" Jungkook meraih bandul pada choker V. "Ini bukan choker biasa. Di sini tertulis namamu, dan di baliknya tertulis namaku," jelasnya.

V menunduk, berusaha melihat choker di lehernya sendiri namun tak bisa. "Bila aku tersesat, orang yang menemukanku bisa mengantarkanku kepadamu?" ia mencoba menerka tujuan Jungkook. Jungkook yang menggeleng membuatnya mengeryit. "Lalu?"

"Untuk menandakan bahwa kau hanya milikku seorang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bertanya?" Jungkook meraih tangan V dan menariknya, membawa V ke dalam dekapan. V kaget bukan main. Seketika jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Kau hanya milikku. Persetan dengan orang yang membuangmu dulu. Sekarang kau bersamaku. Aku akan terus menjagamu hingga akhir hayatku."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Jungkook terdengar aneh di telinga V. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Orang yang membuang V? Akhir hayat? Apa itu artinya kematian?

V berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang tampak penting. Mungkin hal ini ada hubungannya dengan ingatannya yang hilang. Bisa jadi hal ini merupakan kunci untuk menemukan jawaban terkait dirinya sendiri.

"...dar... V, sadar! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengerjap, V mendapati Jungkook yang memandangnya khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawab V.

"Yang benar?" Jungkook memicing. Pandangannya belum berubah. "Apa aku memasang choker terlalu kencang? Kau tercekik?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh," V menampakkan cengirannya. "Ah iya, hari ini kau ulang tahun juga. Aku harus memberimu hadiah."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau yang selalu menemaniku saja sudah cukup."

V menatap Jungkook, keberatan atas apa yang dikatakan majikannya. "Tidak bisa begitu," protesnya. "Kau selalu memberi segalanya untukku. Setidaknya aku harus membalas pemberianmu walau hanya sekali."

"Tapi hanya kau yang aku butuhkan."

"Jungkook, aku serius."

"Aku juga," Jungkook menatap manik V lagi. Kali ini lebih intens. "Lagipula, kau tidak bisa memberi apapun untukku. Aku takkan mengizinkanmu keluar dari kamar ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tersesat."

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Jawaban Jungkook singkat, namun membuat V hilang kata-kata. Lagi, matanya melebar ketika Jungkook kembali menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu asalmu," kata Jungkook, hampir berbisik. Hembusan napasnya membuat bulu kuduk V berdiri. Jarak antara mulut Jungkook dan leher V hanya terpaut kurang dari lima centi. "Tetapi aku tak peduli lagi. Masa lalumu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kehadiranmu di sini untuk menemaniku. Kau mengubah hidupku. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

V terhenyak. Tangannya terangkat guna memeluk balik Jungkook. Merasa ada yang berbeda dengan perasaannya saat ini. Sejak Jungkook memperlakukannya tak seperti biasa, jantungnya seakan lupa berdetak secara normal.

Udara di sekelilingnya seakan memudar perlahan-lahan, membuatnya sesak dan tersiksa. Otaknya bekerja amat keras untuk menemukan arti dari apa yang ia rasakan kini. Perasaan kali ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang biasa ia curahkan pada Jungkook. Seperti bukan rasa sayang seekor hewan pada majikannya.

"Jungkook…?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau… menyukaiku? Maksudku, menyukai dalam arti kata lain. Tidak seperti majikan kepada hewan peliharannya."

Ya, sepertinya V menginginkan Jungkook untuk jadi lebih dari sekedar majikan.

.  
(PET)  
.

Jungkook berseru sekuat tenaga, memanggil ibunya yang tengah berada di dapur. Ia menuruni tangga dengan gusar, tidak peduli kalau bisa celaka karena itu. Ibunya yang mendengar pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, yang mana tengah memasak untuk makan malam nanti.

"Aduh, Jungkook. Kenapa teriak-teriak? Ada apa, sayang?"

"V kemana?" tanya Jungkook to the point, nadanya kedengaran panik.

"V? Bukankah ia tidak pernah keluar dari kamarmu?"

Mata Jungkook membulat. Jantungnya seperti berhenti sepersekian detik. Seketika tubuhnya lemas. Tanpa berkata, ia segera berlari keluar. Ia tak mengindahkan seruan ibunya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah mencari dan menemukan V cepatnya.

Tak sampai lima menit, Jungkook sudah berada di lokasi yang cukup jauh dari rumah. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Tak bisa memprediksikan apapun mengenai tempat yang mungkin didatangi V karena selama ini Jungkook terus mengurung kucingnya tersebut di dalam kamar.

"V! Kau di mana? Jawab aku, V!"

Mungkin suara Jungkook mengganggu orang sekitar. Siapa peduli. Ia terus berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, mencari hingga ke pelosok sempit, berharap segera menemukan V.

Nihil. Usahanya tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan V di manapun.

Satu jam berlalu tanpa hasil yang berarti. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya tersenggal. Berlari tanpa jeda selama lebih dari satu jam tentu menguras tenaga. Ingin rasanya berteriak, mengacak rambut di tengah jalan, untuk mengekspresikan betapa frustasinya ia saat ini.

Pemuda dengan rambut sekelam malam itu berpikir keras, berusaha mengingat akan hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum V menghilang dari kamarnya.

Apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Apakah V marah kepadanya?

Apakah V merasa terkekang?

Rasanya Jungkook ingin mencari tempat yang bagus untuk gantung diri sekarang juga. Kehilangan V membuatnya hampir gila, padahal belum terhitung satu hari sejak V tak ditemukan di kamarnya

.  
(PET)  
.

Jimin yang saat itu sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh keberadaan seekor kucing yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan dengan kedua kaki belakang yang berlumuran darah. Kucing tersebut tampak tak berdaya dan sangat membutuhkan pertolongan seseorang, namun tak ada satupun dari orang-orang di sana yang ingin menolongnya.

Benar, tidak ada, kecuali Jimin.

"Astaga, astaga, astaga, ini tidak baik," Jimin bergumam panik. Tak mempedulikan tanggapan orang sekitar, ia mendekati kucing tersebut dan segera berjongkok. Sayangnya, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jujur saja, seorang Park Jimin tidak pernah mengurus seekor kucing yang terluka parah. Jangankan itu, memelihara hewan pun tidak pernah.

Semula, Jimin tak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar menyentuh sang kucing. Tetapi begitu mendapati sebuah benda yang tergantung di leher kucing tersebut, Jimin mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan meraih benda itu takut-takut.

"Tunggu, apa ini choker?" Jimin mengeryit bingung. Kurang yakin dengan apa yang tengah dipegangnya. "Tapi kenapa seekor kucing memakai choker? Dapat dari mana? Apa seeorang mempunyai fetish pada kucing dan nekat memasangkan benda ini?"

Ayolah Jim, kucing di hadapanmu sedang sekarat dan kau justru mempertanyakan hal yang amat tidak penting?

Sang kucing yang berusaha menggerakkan kakinya menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunan. "Tunggu, jangan bergerak! A-aku akan-" Jimin terhenti ketika matanya menangkap suatu tulisan (huruf, lebih tepatnya) pada bandul yang tergantung di choker. Cepat-cepat ia membalik bandul tersebut, siapa tahu bisa menemukan petunjuk untuk menolong kucing malang itu.

Matanya melebar begitu membaca nama pemilik yang tertulis di sana.

"J-jadi kucing ini…" tatapan Jimin terpaku pada kucing yang kini mengarahkan mata padanya. Mata biru itu seakan tengah menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, yang entah apa. Tak ingin menunda, Jimin mengesampingkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk dan mencoba mengangkat sang kucing hati-hati. Walau ia ingin mengantarkan sang kucing pada pemiliknya sesegera mungkin, namun tetap, Jimin tak ingin salah tindakan dan membuat kucing itu semakin terluka.

"Aku akan membawamu pada Jungkook secepat mungkin. Bertahanlah, kumohon bertahanlah," Jimin tak lagi berpikir untuk menunggu kendaraan guna mencapai rumah Jungkook. Ia memilih berlari walau sedang merasa lelah. Sore ini ia baru menyelesaikan kursusnya, dan seharusnya sudah berada di rumah untuk melepas lelahnya. Namun semua itu tak lagi ia pikirkan karena keselamatan kucing milik Jungkook adalah prioritasnya sekarang.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku," bisik Jimin berkali-kali. Tangan juga bajunya kini telah basah oleh darah kucing itu, membuatnya semakin panik. Ia berharap apa yang ia katakan dapat dipertanggung jawabkan olehnya. Ia berharap kucing dalam dekapannya dapat segera ditangani dan mendapat pengobatan yang tepat. Ia berharap Jungkook tidak larut dalam keterkejutannya dan dapat memberi penanganan secepatnya sehingga kucingnya dapat diselamatkan.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin menangis. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia kehendaki. Hatinya seperti tengah diremat sangat kencang. Ia merasa sesuatu yang sama pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Seperti déjà vu.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

HAI HAI HAIII ada yang nunggu update ini? Maaf banget baru sempet update aaaa kemarin ujian banyak banget seriusan, aku ga kepikir ini sama sekali. Tadinya juga mau dibikin twoshot aja tapi banyak yang aku tambahin jadi nyambung lagi ke chap 3 hehe. Terima kasih review dan kesabarannyaa. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Thanks for reading

Mind to review? 


End file.
